AllenNoahDinner?
by 100thAngel
Summary: I think the title says it all...Allen joins the Noah for dinner. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**~Dinner Time~**

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Allen didn't know how to act in this new predicament. His silver eyes wandered from the empty plate in front of him to the six Noah who were currently returning his glare with their own. No one said anything. He gently slapped his left hand to his face and mumbled to himself. He brought his hand away from his face and turned to Tyki who was sitting next to him.

"Why the Hell did you bring me here, Tyki?" Allen asked as Tyki brought a wine glass to his lips.

After a small sip Tyki responded, "Well… I wasn't going to skip dinner just to play with you…" He put his wine glass back on the large banquet table and started to fill his plate with sushi. The other Noah (Road, Lulubell, Skin, and Jasdevi) and Allen soon followed Tyki's example and grabbed bits sushi for themselves. No one said a word after that.

_Flashback Time~_

"Come on, shonen, you'll have to be faster then that to catch me," Tyki said with a chuckle.

Allen gritted his teeth together and launched an attack at Tyki who simply phased through the ground. Allen quickly turned around only to meet a tanned hand smashing into his face, making his anti-akuma weapon go flying in another direction, and slamming his body into the dirt. Allen struggle to break free but Tyki sat on him and started to light a cigarette, his big hand still on Allen's fragile face.

"Lord Tyki Mikk," an akuma appeared out of nowhere, "Dinner is about to start."

Allen, who's breath was cut off, stopped struggling. Tyki withdrew his hand and got to his feet. As he started to walk away he heard a small muffling sound coming from the young teen's mouth.

"…Where do you… think you're going? I'm not done with you… yet."

Tyki let out a loud sigh and walked over to the boy.

_End of Flashback~_

* * *

Hihi people~ there is absolutly no point in this story... yet anyway... I just thought of this and since I've never written a story and actually shown it to anyone I thought I would just start off simply. This is my first story but i'm sure you already guest that. Anyway please review and please give me idea's of what should happen next... if you want me to continue that is... THX for reading~ =^_^=


	2. Last Friday

**Last Friday**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Hey, Walker," A voice said from the other side of the room, "You know this _dinner party _is going strait into the daily reports, right?"

Allen shoved 3 spicy tuna rolls into his mouth and turned his head to meet the eyes of his blond hair inspector, currently handcuffed to the wall. "I thought you might say that, Link." He turned back and continued eating.

"And another thing, why am I the only one that's tied up here?" Allen didn't turn around this time. 'Wow! This is just as good as Jerry's cooking.'

After a brief moment the white hair teen's plate was once again empty. He was about to reply but Tyki interrupted. "That's because we were afraid you were going to attack us again. After all, I think we all agree that you're the only one stupid enough to challenge six Noah and what… two thousand akuma to a duel, you're not even an Exorcist and besides," Tyki took a sip of his wine again, "You clearly stated that you weren't hungry."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Allen was starting to get full, if that was possible. He rubbed his belly and let out a sigh of relief as he watched the other Noah finish their dinner. ' What am I going to do to get Link and I out of here in one piece?' Allen thought to himself.

"Don't think we're just going to let you walk out of here in one piece, boy." Tyki said, wiping his mouth with a fancy white napkin, as if reading the teen's thoughts.

"Yeah, Allen, stay awhile. Play with me!" Road added turning her head to face him. Like Tyki, she was also sitting next to Allen.

Allen sampled the glass of water in front of him, surprised that they haven't spiked it or tried anything like that. "I don't think I can _play_ with you, Road, without getting nearly every bone in my body broken." Road chuckled at the thought. "By the way…" The teen's gaze turned to Skin Bolik as he swiftly tried to change the subject, "I thought you died, Skin." Mr. Bolik shrugged his shoulders not even glancing at the boy sitting diagonal from him.

"When you restored the ark…" Jasdero started.

"It brought everyone, including us, back to life," Debitto finished with a chuckle.

"Then…what about you, Tyki, I thought the Noah half of you got destroyed."

"The Earl did some weird stuff and now I have control over my Noah half again," Tyki answered with a smirk, "Although I've felt terrible ever since." He turned his head down, slanting a little in his chair.

"Great… so the Earl violated and tried to molester you." Allen replied with a little amusement in his voice.

"…Maybe a little…"

Allen smirked and his infamous black side appeared. He pat Tyki on the shoulder a few time and said, "Oh, don't worry~! I'm sure it wasn't as bad as what Link did last week~."

Tyki looked up and then at the evil teen next to him.

"NO, Walker! DON'T you dare say anything about _that_." Link yelled from the other side of the room.

"Why not, Link~." His smirk widened.

"…" Link thought for a moment and then caved in. "I… won't report tonight's events IF you keep quiet."

"What~! Are you neglecting your duties again~."

"I'm not! I was just a little drunk that day!"

"That's no excuse for what you did~," Allen was enjoying this.

The Noah anxiously waiting to hear the supposedly dark deed the man, handcuffed to their wall, did last week. Link let out a sigh and said, "There's no evidence anyway."

"Evidence? Did you forget Tim was there the whole time, recoding everything."

"What! Where is he. I thought-" Link was cut off.

"I sent him back to the Order." Allen's smile lessened a bit because he was being serious at that moment but it soon grew. Growing larger than before. "He's probably showing the higher ups right now~." Link gritted his teeth knowing full well that this evil teen was teasing him.

"Wahhh! I can't take it anymore!" Debitto screamed while slamming his fists onto the table. Allen looked back at the Noah.

"Well… last Friday we got a mission to look for an Innocence at this _very fun _club-"

"Don't, Walker!"

"Of course there was music~ and it just so happens that everyone got up and started strip dancing. The music got louder. Faster."

"Stop! I'm begging you!"

"Being the generous me *cough* I decided Link should un-wine a little since he's with me 24/7. So… I gave him one small glass of Vodka and~ he snapped. From out of the corner, where we were in, he jumped on top of a table and started striping. Grabbing glasses of beer from the girls around him. And as the music got even louder he started climbing up the pole a whore was performing on, the whore like his buff yet slender body so she danced with him. Rode him and did many other inappropriate things. They joined the dancers on the floor so the other sluts- I mean women, could join them. After drinking like there was no tomorrow and dancing with about thirty hookers he left the club, gesturing for a few _charming_ young ladies to follow. By the time I got outside and turned the corner it was to late. Link was completely naked and unconscious on the ground. Many little bite marks all over his body and really swollen lips~," Allen stopped for a second to let everything sink in, "And this was happing to the stuck up workaholic that vowed never to loose sight of me." The story was finally finished and the white hair boy let out a chuckle at the Noah's reaction. Everyone, even Lulubell and Skin, had there mouth's wide open staring at the blushing figure on their wall.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own anything

*Stare* I can't believe I wrote that. I like Link and all but I couldn't help it! Oh, by the way when Allen was explaining what Link did and coughed that was really me unintentionally coughing. Thx for reading and please review!!! =^_^=


End file.
